leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.5
* Visual Update |Release = March 12, 2015 |Related = Patch 5.5 notes |Prev = V5.4 |Next = V5.6 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon0782 Heartsplosion.png|Heartsplosion ProfileIcon0783 Orbital Laser.png|Orbital Laser ProfileIcon0784 Spooky Urf.png|Spooky Urf PVP.net * You can now read articles in the client, rather than being redirected to your web browser. League of Legends V5.5 General ;Party Rewards * Play with friends and earn bonus IP. * Prizes vary from nothing to 16x IP. * "Stack" with IP boosts. Unclear if this means that you can receive both, or whether Party Rewards will modify the boosted IP for double-double IP! * You have a better chance of winning and winning better prizes with larger parties. * Each queue has a modified list of rewards: ** Super rare rewards (16x) are only available in Matchmade Summoner's Rift. ** Co-Op games have the poorest pool of rewards. * Party rewards are only earned by your party members. In the event of two parties being matched together (e.g. a pair and a trio), they won't affect or gain each other's rewards. Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 8 * - Classic, Nightmare, Loch Ness, Jurassic and Gentleman. * - Classic, Tempest, Hextech, Frost Queen and Victorious. * - Classic, Emerald, Armor of the Fifth Age and Bloodstone. * - Classic, Grey, Urf, Big Bad, Tundra Hunter, Feral, Firefang and Hyena. ; * New champion. ; :Sand soldiers deal damage in a fixed-length line that extends beyond their maximum attack range. Last patch's reduction to their attack range is being reverted, and the bonus range is instead being reduced. * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Sand Soldiers *** Attack range increased to 375 from 325. *** Damage range beyond attack range reduced to 50 from 100. Total range remains at 425. ; * ** Fixed a bug where targets with slow immunity would also resist the damage over time. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 400 from . * ** Max damage dealt to monsters increased to 300 from 250. ; * **Fixed a bug where allies surrounding Karma's target were granted the inspire portion of the shield, instead of half of the defiance damage. ; * **Fixed a bug where enemies champions were sometimes not slowed if they dashed through the wall. ; * General ** Model upgrade to all skins. ** Some new animations. ** New ability icons. * ** Range increased to 500 from 450. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Shield increased to of maximum health from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . *** Maximum ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** No longer deals bonus damage equal to of target's current health}}. ** Now scales with . ; * **Tunnels are now numbered when you put your cursor over the ability icon, allowing you to easily tell which tunnel will be replaced. ; * ** Maximum health damage increased to from 2%. ; * **Fixed a bug where Fling would often fail to root targets when they landed in Mega Adhesive. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to at all ranks from . ** Minimum AD ratio increased to 65% from 60%. ** Maximum AD ratio increased to 195% from 180%. * ** Mana cost increased to from 35 at all ranks. ; * ** Base physical damage increased to from . ** Base magic damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** No longer consumed versus or . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . ; * **Fixed a bug where the sweetspot multiplier was not affecting the AP ratio. ; * ** Tristana's basic attacks against targets with reduce Rapid Fire's cooldown by 1 second. ; * ** Range increased to 1400 from 1000. * ** Healing modifier increased to 20% at all ranks from . * ** Fixed a bug that caused Subjugate to only steal 36% of the target's resistances instead of 40%. ; * ** Base shield reduced to from . ** Now scales with . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown now begins on the first cast instead of when the arrow is fired. ; * ** Missile speed increased to 2200 from 1750. ** Fixed a bug where Baleful Strike would fail to cast if you got CC'd during the cast. * ** Delay reduced to seconds from . ** Warning particle effect is now placed immediately instead of after the second cast time. "Consequently, enemies still have seconds to react." ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. * ** Base damage reduced to from ; * ** Using active against a monster reduces the cooldown by 50%. ; * ** Base heal increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Zac can now pre-emptively reduce the cooldown of his next Unstable Matter by up to 1 second if he picks up chunks while Unstable Matter is already available. * ** Knockback duration increased to 1 second from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Items ; * Recipe: + 600g = 1000g * Stats: 300 health * Deals 5 (+ 1 per champion level) magic damage per second to nearby enemies. Deals 50% bonus damage to minions and monsters. * Recipe: Tier-2 Jungle Item + + 350g = 2200g * Stats: 350 health * + 25% bonus health * While in combat, deals between 16 (+ 1 per champion level) and 24 (+ per champion level) magic damage per second to nearby enemies based on the time spent in combat. * Removed. ; * Recipe: + + 650g = 3100g * Stats: 120 ability power and 7% movement speed. * Gain charges upon moving or spellcasting. At 100 charges, the next instance of ability damage you deal will expend the charges to deal 100 bonus magic damage to a For bouncing abilities this will be the first enemy damaged. For area of effect abilities it seems to have the following priority: lowest health enemy then nearest enemy, prioritizing champions of any health value over minions.}} and summon up to 3 lesser bolts that target (prioritizing enemies damaged by the ability, and champions over minions). The splash damage will apply spell effects. ; * Point Runner now works with fallen turrets and Sun Discs. ; * Armor increased to 40 from 30. * Point Runner now works with fallen turrets and . ; * Health increased to 650 from 500. ; * Reciped changed to + + 850g. Total cost unchanged. * Unique passive now named Immolate. ; *Reduced cooldown at level 9 increased to 75 seconds from 60. ; * Armor increased to 60 from 50. * Magic Resist increased to 60 from 50. * Point Runner now works with fallen turrets and . * Voidspawn ** Base attack damage increased to 50 from 20 (damage to minions). ** Base ability power increased to 100 from 50 (damage to turrets). ** Time before decaying increased to seconds from 4 seconds. ** Target acquisition range versus inhibitors increased to 350 from 300. ** Target acquisition range versus towers increased to 450 from 300. Summoner's Rift Turrets * Outer Turret ** Gains 3 bonus damage to minions every 90 seconds, starting at 10:30. * Inner Turret ** Health increased by 300. ** Mid lane only: removed. ** Outer lanes only: shield strength reduced to 30 from 200. ** Gains 3 bonus damage to minions every 90 seconds, starting at 10m50. * Inhibitor Turret ** Global gold reduced to 50 from 175. ** Global experience reduced to 0 from 100. * Nexus Turret ** Global gold reduced to 50 from 175. ** Global experience reduced to 0 from 100. Minions ;Caster minions * Health increased by 3 every 90 seconds, starting at 9:00. ;Melee minions * Health increased by 6 every 90 seconds, starting at 9:00. ;Siege minions * Health increased by 9 every 90 seconds, starting at 9:00. General ;Victory/Defeat * New Nexus destruction/End Of Game announcement animations. ;Wards * Classic Stealth and Visions wards now have a spawn and death animation. ;Dragon Buff Counter *Now visible in Spectator mode. Jungle ; * Damage reduced to 45 from 55. ; * Gold on kill increased to 53 from 42. ; * Stats ** Damage reduced to 83 from 90. * ** Damage adjusted to 10 from 4 + (8 level). ; * Gold on kill increased to 16 from 12. ; * Damage reduced to 16 from 20. ; * **Now affects pets. Undocumented Changes * and now stack additively. Patch Rundown References de:V5.5 es:V5.5 pl:V5.5 Category:Patch notes